Every day, people send and receive millions of notes via email (also written as “e-mail”) messages and text messages over computer networks for business and leisure. Email and text messages, being convenient, easy to use and close to instantaneous in many cases, have become extremely popular communication channels for people to exchange information.
Traditionally, the relatively instantaneous nature of email messages and text message requires that the sender of the message send the message at the moment the sender wants the recipient to view the message. Additionally, email and text messaging applications are only two of many applications people use. If the recipient of an email or text message receives the message while the recipient is using a different application, the recipient of the message may not be aware of the message until after the sender intended the message to be viewed, at which time the message may appear outdated or inappropriate.